PFF-X7/M1 Mercuone Gundam
The is a Gunpla appearing in Gundam Build Divers Re:RISE. A variant of the PFF-X7 Core Gundam, it is built and piloted by Hiroto Kuga. Technology & Combat Characteristics An underwater combat form of the Core Gundam docked with the Mercury Armor. As the PLANETS System allows the Core Gundam to instantly change its specifications to suit different battle environment and battle stages, the Mercuone Gundam was intentionally built as a mobile suit limited to underwater battles. It is one of the few dedicated to underwater operations, with most mobile suits capable of operating underwater being amphibious units or also having ground combat capabilities. The Mercuone Gundam has a silhouette with large fins across its entire body and was designed to have excellent mobility in the depths of the sea, and the armor sections with improved pressure resistance have also enhanced its defensive capabilities. It has a large backpack with large fins for attitude control and water jets for underwater propulsion. It is also equipped with active sonar for detecting enemies underwater and its armaments include the Water Needle Gun equipped with Underwater Bits and Fin Zambers. Armaments ;*Beam Vulcan :Mounted in the head, the pair of Beam Vulcans have low firepower and are mainly for intercepting incoming enemy units and attacks, such as missiles. ;*Water Needle Gun :A portable firearm dedicated to the Mercuone Gundam. Besides firing needles from the top, it also has two Underwater Bits at the sides that can fire small needles and they can be remote-controlled to attack from multiple directions. A huge harpoon to finish off enemies is also installed in the center and can be rewound with a wire after being released. ;*Fin Zamber :Unfolding blade-like equipment mounted on the backpack. They are usually used with a reverse grip and are capable of flowing attacks that do not hinder the unit's maneuvering postures when operating underwater. ;*Beam Saber :A pair of beam sabers are mounted on the back and they emit a beam blade each when deployed. The robust hilts can also be used as striking weapons. History The Mercuone Gundam played an active part during the underwater battle to reach the Silver Tower in the mission on Eldora. Picture Gallery PFF-X7-M1 Mercuone Gundam (Ep 08) 01.JPG|Close up (Ep 08) PFF-X7-M1 Mercuone Gundam (Ep 08) 02.jpg|Diving (Ep 08) PFF-X7-M1 Mercuone Gundam (Ep 08) 03.jpg|Grabbing a Haro (Ep 08) PFF-X7-M1 Mercuone Gundam (Ep 08) 04.jpg|Firing Water Needle Gun (Ep 08) PFF-X7-M1 Mercuone Gundam (Ep 08) 05.jpg|Launching Underwater Bits (Ep 08) PFF-X7-M1 Mercuone Gundam (Ep 08) 06.jpg|Firing Harpoon (Ep 08) PFF-X7-M1 Mercuone Gundam (Ep 08) 07.jpg|Firing Beam Vulcans (Ep 08) PFF-X7-M1 Mercuone Gundam (Ep 08) 08.JPG|Close up (2) (Ep 08) PFF-X7-M1 Mercuone Gundam (Ep 09) 01.jpg|Core Change Screen (Ep 09) Gunpla HGBDR Mercuone Unit.jpg|HGBD:R 1/144 Mercuone Unit (2020): box art Mercuone Gundam (Gunpla) (Mercury Armor).jpg|HGBD:R 1/144 Mercuone Unit Mercuone Gundam (Gunpla) (Front).jpg|HGBD:R 1/144 Mercuone Gundam (Front) Notes & Trivia *Its name is a portmanteau of Mercury, first planet in the Solar System, and the number one. References External Links